lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Commands
General Commands /help - Brings up a list of commands. /m - Message a player. /r - Reply to the player that last messaged you. /rb - View your learned custom recipes. /here - See information about your current location. /profile - See quests/achievements, etc. /find - Lookup information about another player's town, alts, past names, etc. /quests - View your active quests. /ch - Change chat channels. /mail - Send mail to other players. /rules - View our official rules list. /kill - Kill yourself. /vote - vote for Loka! /list - Shows the names and ranks of all online players. /report - send a report to the admins of a bug or rule break. Home Commands /sethome - Set your home anywhere outside spawn. /home - Go back to your home if you are in spawn. /spawn - Warp back to spawn if you are within 50 blocks of your home. /tpa - Request to join a player (Must be in spawn) /tpahere - Invite someone to your /home (Must be within 50 blocks of your home) Town Commands /town list - Get a list of towns in Loka. /town leave - Leave your town permanently. /tpahere - Invite a player to your town if you own one. (Must be in town) /p - Talk in public chat regardless of chat channels toggled. /g help - View Town commands. /g info - Get info on your town. /g members - List the members in your town. /g level - View your town's levelling breakdown. /g perks - View the perks unlocked by your town. /g leave - Leave your town. This cannot be undone. /g chest - Get your town chest. /g motd - Set the towns message of the day. /g title - Set a player's title. Shown only in town chat. /g promote/demote - Promote or Demote a player's town level. /g add - Add a player to your town. /g rem - Remove a player from your town. /g align - Set a towns alignment to you. /g banner - Update your town's banner. /g radius - Change the radius of your town's protection. /g tag - Set town's abbreviated name displayed in town chat. /g setportal - Set up your own town portal. /g addowner - Add owner to generator. Gives players full access to gen commands. /g delowner - Removes player as owner. /g transfer - Transfer ownership of town to another player. /g delete - Completely delete your town. /g alliance - Forge and break alliances with other towns. /g zone - Define member level based building zones within town. /g mobspawning - Toggle mobspawning within your town. /g industry - View town industry commands. Conquest Commands /c help - Lists conquest commands /c info - Show information about your Territories. /c list - Show your Territory Nodes and status of Battles. /c ranks - Show the global Conquest Rankings. /c create - Spawn in Conquest buildings. /c merc - View/Edit Mercenaries accepted to your fights. /c train - Train for Conquest in an isolated, unique world. /c delete - Delete your beacon/radar. PvP Commands /pvp - View and queue for PvP games and see your prowess. /talents - Change your talents for battlegrounds. /duel - Challenge a player to a 1v1, unranked arena match. /invite - Invite a player to be on your team for 2v2 arenas. Category:Loka Info Category:General Category:Commands